


Without You

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Alpha!Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grethan, M/M, omega!ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Ethan and Grayson visit the family cabin for the first time since their father's death.Cross-posted on my Wattpad, @femmegrayson. Song: "Without You" - Written by Pete Ham and Tom Evans, popularized by Harry Nilsson and Mariah Carey
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic two years ago and have just come back to it (I realized that I had never posted it on AO3, only on Wattpad.) I'm interested to hear your feedback.

It had only been a year since they'd been there, and with only minimal, unobtrusive care provided by the landowner, it looked pretty much the same as it had the last time. Smelled the same. Ethan imagined the wood paneling would be just as rough under his fingers, the blueberries growing in the patch in the yard the same sweet-sour they'd always been. The sounds of wildlife just as soothing (and sometimes terrifying) as last summer.

Ethan would have noticed all these things, usually. The cabin was rich with memories, and he craved the assault on his senses the months in between their visits. But he hadn't, this time.

"Dad would have wanted us to go," Grayson had said firmly, a touch of finality in his tone that was rarely there, one that alphas used when they didn't want an argument.

Ethan had looked up at the ceiling, his eyes burning as angry tears threatened. They didn't know what Dad would have wanted, because Dad was dead. No matter how well Grayson was "filling Sean's alpha shoes" (their grandmother's words, not Ethan's) he knew it would never be the same. And standing on the threshold of the cabin, he knew that no matter how much remained unchanged, he was right.

It had been a silent car ride from their mom's house, Grayson's hands white-knuckling the steering wheel as he drove almost recklessly on the back country roads their father had always navigated with ease. Grayson knew that Ethan didn't want to be there, but they both knew that it didn't matter. This was the last thread of normality that Grayson could grasp before everything unraveled.

This had always been a "boys' trip", this one in August, different from the one they took at the beginning of the summer with Mom and Cam in tow (the one they'd skipped this year.) Ethan had _always_ been included, even when he started to smell less like a boy and more like an omega. For probably the thousandth time since Dad had died, wiping down the kitchen counters while Grayson puttered around outside, turning on the water and scaring away the snakes, he wished that he was a girl. Or anything but an omega.

It was hard enough to live life without Dad, to endure this monumental shift in their universe. Their family unit was the foundation of everything that they did, even when they were in LA or traveling the world. That foundation had cracked. And the thing that could have saved them- their bond as twins- well, that was crumbling too.

"Everything looks good outside. The water work?" Grayson tossed a few of their bags onto the floor, his nose wrinkling as the thump unsettled some dust.

Ethan tried the faucet, and they heard it gurgle and moan before water spilled out slowly, and then with more strength. It was surprisingly clear.

The refrigerator had kicked on as soon as Grayson had turned on the power, and Ethan busied himself wiping that down next before filling it with their provisions for the week. He and Grayson hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other since they'd arrived, and Ethan was keen on keeping it that way. But after begrudgingly making Grayson a sandwich and delivering it to him on his spot on the porch, where he was guzzling water after working in the sun outside, his attempt to leave wordlessly ultimately failed.

"Don't go down the road without me," Grayson said casually, nodding as Ethan handed him his plate.

"What road?" Ethan asked, feeling his skin prickle in annoyance. Grayson had never been one to give him orders, but it was becoming more and more common. And Ethan didn't like it one bit.

"The road towards the swimming hole. I walked down to see if anyone else was around. There's a group of frat alphas staying in the cabin that the Feldsteins' used to rent." Grayson took a bite of his sandwich, and Ethan blinked, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't.

"So? What does that have to do with me using the road?" Ethan asked tersely.

Grayson ignored the question. "They seem nice enough, but I saw them hauling in about twelve cases of beer. So, you know."

Ethan's jaw clenched. He knew where Grayson was going with this, and it infuriated him. What was worse is that Grayson didn't even have the balls to spit it out. 

Apparently, in Grayson's mind, their father's death had also turned Ethan into a delicate little flower, because Grayson had been pulling this overprotective shit for months. Ethan had tolerated it at first, knowing that one of Grayson's coping mechanisms was to help- but it had gotten out of control. He couldn't count the number of times Grayson had embarrassed him by following him around like a bodyguard, treating their own friends- friends they'd known for _years_ , even betas like Kyle and Bryant- like common criminals.

Ethan was smaller than the average alpha, but he was a lot bigger than the average omega, and he could certainly take care of himself. He hadn't grown up with Grayson and their group of alpha friends without learning how to throw some punches. 

"No, I _don't_ know. What other people do in their cabin is their own business, and I have every right to walk down whatever fucking road I want to, with _or_ without you."

Ethan entered the cabin and slammed the door behind him, grabbing his duffel and stomping up the stairs. There was only one bedroom in the cabin, so they'd grown up sleeping in the dusty loft above the living room. Ethan made the executive decision to claim the bedroom for his own, for once, and he didn't care what Grayson had to say about it.

He tossed his bag into the corner of the room and collapsed on the bed, much harder than he was used to, and wrapped himself in a blanket that had to be twice his age. He was suddenly exhausted, sick of Grayson's bullshit, sick of _grieving_ , sick of forcing smiles and laughter and phony Instagram captions. Dad was gone, and the Grayson he'd always known was gone, too.

He fell asleep, too numb to cry, too numb to do anything but count the tangled threads of his blanket.

***

When Ethan woke up, it was dark.

He didn't have any service, but the clock on his phone was still working, at least. Fuck, he'd been asleep for almost six hours. 

His body ached, more than it should have, even considering the shitty mattress he'd been laying on. He tried to stretch but didn't find much relief. He chalked it up to the bed and the long car ride and wolfed down some ibuprofen, thankful that he'd remembered it, for once. 

He didn't want to see Grayson, didn't care what he'd been doing or what he was planning on doing. He took a few steps out of his room and looked over the railing of the staircase. Grayson had fallen asleep on the couch that used to be blue but was brown now, snoring loudly with his phone half hanging out of his hand. Ethan took comfort in the fact that the couch was probably even more shitty than his bed. 

Confident that he wouldn't wake Grayson up, he started to descend the staircase. He was starving, and thirsty, and fuck, he really had to pee, too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so uncomfortable in every possible way. This trip really was one of the biggest fucking mistakes he'd made in a long time.

He made it past Grayson and into the kitchen, grabbing a package of PopTarts and whatever else he could find that didn't require any effort. When his arms were loaded with food and drink, he tiptoed back towards the stairs. He'd almost made, damn it, almost, when suddenly his vision started to spin.

Caught off guard, he stumbled, dropping cans and packages onto the wood floor. He grabbed the stair railing, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to take the kind of deep breaths that the therapist had recommended when he'd been a twelve years old hypochondriac and convinced he was dying of leprosy. 

Dad had always thought that was a funny story.

"E?" Grayson sighed sleepily. He heard the frame of the couch groan as Grayson hauled himself off of it, and he tried to open his eyes, to say something scathing, but he was still dizzy, too dizzy to fucking exist. 

"What happened?" Grayson yawned. Ethan figured Grayson must have surveyed the scene a bit more carefully when he asked again a few moments, more pointedly, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ethan mumbled. "Just tripped."

"Why are you squeezing your eyes shut like that?" Grayson asked, and that tone that Ethan hated, that concerned alpha pitch, grated on Ethan's nerves like nothing else.

The omega risked opening his eyes again, and was relieved to find that things were a bit more clear. He ignored Grayson's question and bent over, retrieving the items that had scattered onto the floor. But when he tried to stand ,things spun again, and he stumbled once more. 

Grayson grabbed onto his arm to steady him and inhaled sharply. "Jesus, E, you're burning up."

In a second, Ethan felt a large alpha hand on his forehead. "Fuck, I think you have a fever. Have you felt sick all day? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not sick," Ethan argued. "It's just hot in my room. I'm fine." But Grayson was already leading him to the couch, pressing down his shoulders to make him sit. He tried to open a can of Coke with shaky hands, but Grayson snatched it from him.

"You should only have water," Grayson chastised. He replaced the can of Coke with a bottle of water from the fridge, and Ethan sat resigned on the couch as Grayson dug through the tiny - and only- closet in the cabin.

"I know we had a first aid kit in here," Grayson said, his voice muffled. "And it had a thermometer. Remember when Cam got really sick that one summer?"

"I'm fine, Grayson. And even if I wasn't, I'm not sticking a nasty old thermometer in my mouth," Ethan shot back. He snuck a sip of water while Grayson still had his head in the closet, and when it felt so cold, the coldest water that Ethan had ever had, Ethan wondered if he really was burning up.

He'd felt fine on the car ride up- physically fine, at least. He'd been a little tired the last couple of days, but nothing extreme. And while he felt like total garbage now- achy, dizzy, uncomfortable in his own skin- he knew he wasn't sick. It was this stuffy fucking place, with the bugs, and the crappy ventilation, and goose feathers sticking up into his back. 

"Found it!" Grayson emerged from the closet with the thermometer in hand. 

"I told you Grayson, I'm not putting that fucking thing in my mouth," Ethan hissed, and Grayson narrowed his eyes.

"If you're sick, I want to know about it. And I put a new one of those little plastic sleeves on the end, so open your fucking mouth," Grayson said, holding the back of Ethan's neck and poking his lips with the instrument. 

"It probably doesn't even work," Ethan mumbled, opening his mouth only so Grayson would get away from him. He'd gotten dizzy again, and Grayson's stupid aftershave wasn't helping.

To his surprise, the thermometer beeped, and Grayson watched it closely as Ethan held it under his tongue. When it beeped again, Grayson pulled it from his mouth and showed him.

"100.2. You _definitely_ have a fever." Grayson started to chew on his thumbnail, looking from Ethan to the cabin door several times. "Maybe we should go home."

"That thermometer is probably twenty fucking years old," Ethan scoffed. "And even if that _is_ my temperature, it's not that high. I'm sure it will go away soon. I took some ibuprofen a few minutes ago."

Ethan couldn't believe that he was now advocating for them to stay, but he was already uncomfortable - he was pretty sure that three hours in the car with Grayson farting and trying to rap along to Cudi would put him into a coma.

Grayson looked at his phone and sighed in frustration. "Having WiFi in your cabin is great if it actually works. Now I can't even text Mom."

"I'm fine. Just let me take my food and drinks and go upstairs to sleep it off." Ethan slid off the couch slowly, looking triumphantly at Grayson as he stood easily. He gathered his things for the third time, and Grayson watched him like a hawk as he started to ascend the stairs.

"Grayson," Ethan warned, flinching as he felt Grayson's hand on his back, supporting him the last few steps. 

"If you fall down the stairs and break your neck, how the fuck are we going to make any videos?" Grayson said breezily, and Ethan rolled his eyes. 

Ten minutes later, Ethan was in bed on top of a pile of exceedingly more comfortable blankets with a fan oscillating pleasantly a few feet away. Grayson had set up his drinks and snacks on one of those TV dinner trays within arm's reach, his phone plugged in and charging next to them. Grayson was scrolling on his phone in the arm chair by Ethan's bed, apparently one of the only three feet stretches of space in the cabin that would pick up the WiFi.

With his bladder empty and hunger slightly abated, and his environment much improved, Ethan should have been feeling better. And he did, except for being totally fucking miserable. He couldn't describe what was wrong- maybe because _everything_ was wrong. 

Grayson's presence was both comforting and aggravating. On the one hand, Ethan was still mad at him, and everything he did was so fucking _annoying_. The dumb way he walked, his stupid shirt, the way he stole one of Ethan's chips and crunched on it so loud Ethan was sure their friends in LA had heard. On the other hand, Ethan was pretty certain he'd die if Grayson left the bedroom. A lot had changed, mostly for the worse, but when he felt awful, at his lowest, the invisible rope that tethered him to Grayson was most tangible- and that hadn't changed. 

"Okay, I guess you were right. 100.2 is a 'low-grade fever,'" Grayson read from his phone screen. "They say to keep taking ibuprofen every six hours, but go to the doctor if it doesn't go away in 24 hours." 

Grayson shoved his phone in his pocket and rubbed his eyes. Ethan could feel his own eyes drooping, exhaustion winning the battle against discomfort. He felt even more tired than he had before his nap, almost seven hours ago. 

He fell back against his pillow, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Grayson get up and stretch. In the weak light of the shitty lamp on Ethan's nightstand, Grayson looked like he was seven feet tall, his shadow even taller than that on the worn wood walls. He padded over to the side of Ethan's bed.

"I'm going to shower, and then go to bed." Grayson surveyed Ethan's set-up and nodded. "Do you think you'll need anything else?"

Ethan shook his head weakly. The pendulum had swayed fully to the other side, and he wanted Grayson to stay- but even in this state, he was too proud to ask. 

"Make sure you get all of that after-shave off. You reek," Ethan mumbled. It was a total lie; the scent had snaked its way into Ethan's brain, and it must have been massaging the dopamine receptors or something, because it actually made him feel better, more than anything else he'd eaten or drank.

Grayson's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not wearing any after-shave. My deodorant is pretty much gone, too." He gave his armpit a sniff and gagged. "Fuck, I actually smell pretty terrible."

"No, smell good," Ethan barely whispered, unable to gather the energy to make his lips move. Grayson patted his thigh sympathetically, acknowledging his twin's apparent delirium. 

"Good night, E. Call if you need me."


	2. But I guess that's just the way the story goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter was written two years ago. Have been looking forward to coming back to this fic.

_Look, E, you're never gonna be as big as Grayson. It's just biology. There isn't as much of a difference as those dickhead alphas say, but there is still a difference._

Ethan glared at the chart hanging in the weight room. Grayson at the top of the list, again. Most weight. Most reps.

Dick.

Ethan stepped on the scale on the other side of the room, holding his breath as the numbers spun and shifted. When they stopped, he blew his breath in a loud, frustrated sigh.

He was, down to the tenth of a pound, the same exact weight he'd been a month ago.

He'd been lifting weights like crazy. Scarfing down protein like it was going out of style. But unlike Grayson, who got bigger just _looking_ at a dumbbell, Ethan just got leaner and leaner. He was basically a pile of sinew at this point.

Intellectually, Ethan knew that Cam was right. He was taller than most omegas, and didn't bother with all the stupid stuff they did, but he couldn't change his DNA. He could pump himself with hormones, get one surgery after another, but he'd never achieve that version of himself he had in his head. 

_1.5 years earlier_

Ethan looked down at his hands. He'd finally said it out loud. He'd had no idea how'd they even come to this topic- he was here for _hypochondria_ , for Christ's sake- but they'd come to it.

Dr. Welsh appraised him through her glasses, her face betraying no emotion, no judgment. Totally blank.

"How long have you felt this way, Ethan?" 

"Forever," Ethan mumbled eventually.

"Can you remember the first time you had this feeling?" Dr. Welsh asked, her pen poised to write on her pad.

Ethan felt like he'd been _born_ wanting to be an alpha, but when he really thought about it, it had only been the past year or so that he'd really started to resent being an omega. Before, it had been a silly thing, just feeling left out- stupid kid stuff.

But after a year of watching Grayson sign up for sports he couldn't join anymore, of not being invited to sleepovers that Grayson was invited to, of being pushed further and further away from his old group of friends ...it wasn't stupid kid stuff anymore. His life had really started to suck.

He didn't like things that omegas liked. Sure, there were some who played sports like he did, but most of them still hung out with girls, and were interested in _girl_ things. Things he could care less about. But more and more he found himself thrust into their table at lunch or sitting by them during assemblies, when all he wanted to do was be with Grayson and the guys.

"I guess...when Grayson stayed on the wrestling team, and I had to quit."

Dr. Welsh motioned for him to continue, and he could feel himself getting angry again just thinking about it. 

"Once I turned 12, I couldn't be on the team with the betas and alphas anymore. And since there's no team for omegas, I had to quit. The same thing happened with the football team, even though I'm taller than half those guys."

Now that Ethan had started, he couldn't stop. "And then, our friend Brady had a sleepover, and I wasn't invited, even though we've all been friends _forever_. I'm left out of everything, and the guys barely talk to me anymore. I didn't even do anything- it isn't fair. I'm still the same person."

Ethan was appalled to feel tears pricking the back of his eyes, but blamed it on Dr. Welsh's mind manipulations. That was her job, right?

"And...I don't see my dad as much. Grayson's on the teams that he coaches, but I have to stay home or do other stuff."

Dr. Welsh nodded sympathetically, and for once, Ethan felt like someone finally understood.

\--

Ethan changed out of his gym clothes and thought back to his last few appointments with Dr. Welsh. He'd felt the same way then as he did now: resentful, filled with self-loathing and disappointment. Dr. Welsh had said things would change, but he was 14 now, and they definitely hadn't. 

She'd said that maybe he didn't really want to be an alpha- he just missed spending time with Grayson, and his dad. On the surface, he thought she was dead wrong. He wanted to be bigger, wanted that power that came with being an alpha. But when he let himself slip deeper, he knew he only wanted those things so that he could do the things that Grayson did.

Besides puberty, which hit omegas mostly the same as everyone else- with the exception of those uncomfortable pre-heats- he didn't have a problem with who he was. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. 

Grayson and the guys were playing basketball in the driveway when he got home. He nodded to them, hoping to avoid being invited to play out of pity by breezing by. 

"Hey, E!" Brady called out. Ethan turned stiffly, awaiting some sort of barb. Maybe about how his hair was longer than usual, or that his cut-offs happened to have some rhinestones on the pockets (he'd gotten them as a gift, and he was all out of clean laundry, all right?) That was the only reason the guys paid attention to him anymore.

"Shut up," Wyatt hissed, elbowing Brady hard in the ribs. 

"No way. It's show time, big guy," Brady replied with a wink. The other guys- with the exception of Grayson, who looked as confused as Ethan felt- chuckled and pushed Wyatt forward in Ethan's direction. 

Wyatt was one of their oldest friends, and had been a bit nicer to Ethan than the others over the past year. Still, Ethan braced himself as Wyatt approached him, his heart beating faster. Wyatt was a beta, but he was _big_.

Wyatt glared one more time over his shoulder at the guys and turned back to Ethan. His glare was replaced by an awkward smile- more of a grimace, really- and Ethan could _see_ his face turn red.

"Umm, hi," Wyatt mumbled. 

"Hi," Ethan said carefully. The guys were pretending to talk among themselves, but Ethan could see them shooting amused looks over at them. This couldn't be good.

"So, I, uhh...know that we haven't hung out that much lately, but...I see you around school and in that class we have together and everything, and..." Wyatt swallowed roughly, and Ethan wondered if he had become ill in the last thirty seconds.

"I was going to text you, but the guys said that would be lame, so...umm...I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" 

Ethan blinked. Out of all the things he'd been expecting to come out of the beta's mouth, that was definitely not it. 

They'd all gone to the movies together a bunch of times. Sure, it had been awhile, and it had never been just the two of them (were the other guys all busy?) but it was still just the movies. Why was he acting so weird about it?

"What movie?" Ethan asked, wondering if this was the prelude to some sort of prank. Wyatt had always sucked at pranks, which would explain why he seemed so nervous.

"Whichever one you want," Wyatt answered quickly. "And my brother can take us. He doesn't have to work."

Ethan's eyes narrowed, his suspicions seeming more true by the minute. He was never allowed to choose _anything_ when it came to these guys. But just like throwing a punch or getting out of a headlock, he hadn't grown up with Grayson for a brother without learning how to handle a potential prankster- and get revenge if needed.

"I'll ask my mom," Ethan finally said, his eyes flicking towards the house. When Wyatt only nodded, he was confused again. Usually, parents were _not_ in on pranks. "If she says it's ok, then I'll go."

"Great," Wyatt said, beaming from ear to ear, the tension in his face- and the breath he'd apparently been holding- disappearing as fast as they'd come. "Just text me once you know. And when you decide what movie you want to see." 

"Alright," Ethan agreed, watching bemusedly as he scurried back to the driveway. After a brief moment of hushed whispering, he saw the guys clap him in the back, their shit-eating grins visible from space. The last thing Ethan saw before going into the house was Grayson's face, twisted into an expression he couldn't decipher at all.

Ethan hoped that _he_ felt a little left out, for once. 


	3. I can't give anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW...this chapter got very, very long. I wrote this two years after first starting the fic, so if it seems disjointed...that's why.

_One month earlier_

"No." Grayson's eyes flashed in warning, his jaw clenched. "And don't ask me again."

"Then _I'm_ going." Ethan looked back at Grayson defiantly, not cowed by his Alpha dramatics. If there was one fucking thing Ethan had learned from his father in this life, it was that what he did with his body was _his_ choice, and no one, no Alpha, not even Grayson, had the right to tell him what to do with it.

And right now, his body was about to go into one hell of a heat. One that he wanted to spend in total solitude, without Grayson lurking in the house, pretending to mind his own business but constantly vigilant, like Ethan was going to drown in his own slick, or every Alpha in California was going to break into their house and have their way with him.

He didn't enjoy heats, not one fucking bit, but there were things he could do to make them more tolerable. Having Grayson get _out_ was one of them. So he'd asked, politely. Matter of factly. They'd had to learn to be mature about these things, living on their own during their most tumultuous hormonal years. But for the first time in a long time, Grayson was not being mature at all.

"No fucking way," Grayson replied, so low it was almost a growl. "You'll stay home."

And for the first time in a long time, Ethan wanted to hit his brother. Knock him unconscious, put him in a coma so Ethan could have some fucking _peace_ , for once. Grayson was being irrational, unreasonable, and he was so fucking angry that he couldn't even control _this_ part of his life, this one, sacred thing that was so personal, so intimate, something that he should never have to _negotiate._

For a wild second, he considered calling 4328, the Omega-in-distress's version of 911, and having a team of stocky Betas swarm the house and physically drag Grayson out, locking him up in douchebag Alpha jail until Ethan's heat was over. It was within his rights. But their family was already in crisis, their whole word in chaos, and someone would inevitably find out, tell the world, their _mom_ , and everything they had left would go up in flames along with everything else.

Why did the universe hate him so much? Wasn't losing Dad enough? Did he have to lose his fucking dignity, too? His autonomy? In the deep recesses of his mind, it felt like he was dying. But he tamped that thought down, if only for the memory of his father, who had loved life _so much_ , had empowered Ethan to more than just believe, but to _know_ , that he could do anything he set his mind to. But his father also believed that family was worth sacrifices, and this was one Ethan was going to have to make, for now. But never again. He made that promise to himself, right then and there, in their messy kitchen. Never again.

Accepting his fate, Ethan looked up at the ceiling, could feel tears coming, tried to hold them back but couldn't. When he finally looked at his brother, he shook his head. "Fuck you, Grayson."

That heat had been miserable. The worst one he'd ever had. He resented his body, resented Grayson, even resented his mom and Cam, who while sympathetic to his situation, could never understand what it was like, whose reassurances fell flat, always focusing on Grayson's good intentions and not the consequences of them. 

When his heat was over, when his mind was totally clear, he made a decision. And if you'd told him a year ago that he'd even entertain the thought for even one second, he would have laughed in your face.

Next month - after their trip to the cabin - he would file for emancipation. From Grayson, specifically, and from this life he'd been thrust into, more generally. 

The more he thought about it, the more he knew that it was absolutely necessary. 

He also knew that it would destroy Grayson. And probably their relationship, indefinitely. But that was on Grayson. He'd taken the route of being a condescending, controlling Alpha, everything their father had never wanted him to be, and that was the choice he was going to have to live with.

Ironically, Ethan's relationship with Grayson became less strained after he'd made the decision. He knew he'd grieve afterwards, the death of a bond that they'd spent their whole lives forging, but for now, he felt free. He started to truly understand the decision his dad had made, when he'd refused chemo when his cancer came back. That was something he could control. He could go on _his_ terms.

Now, Grayson's helpful suggestions (read: orders) went in one ear, were followed to maintain the peace, and out the other, not lingering on his mind or in his heart. Soon, he would be free.

****

Grayson stepped into the cabin's shower after tucking Ethan into bed, profoundly exhausted. The water was tepid, at best, but he truly did smell something awful. He'd get in, and get out. 

He tried to get some enjoyment out of the shower, something that usually refreshed him, revived him. But he was worried about Ethan. He was _always_ worried about Ethan. Had been since...well, forever. 

Their father had gone to great lengths to ensure that all his legal matters had been taken care of, so that when his time came, his family didn't have to do anything but say goodbye and cherish his memory. His will had been straightforward - all of his assets went to their mother, with the unwritten but universally known fact that she would use them to care for herself _and_ the kids. What had come as a shock to everyone but Lisa was the designation of _Grayson_ , instead of herself, as Ethan's legal guardian.

Despite being an adult, as an omega, Ethan was always supposed to have a guardian. In practice, in most of the world, this didn't mean much of anything other than a signature on a legal form every now and then, or a blessing before a wedding. The Alpha parent was always an omega's first guardian, followed by their (usually) Alpha spouse. But the opportunity to see Ethan walk down the aisle (something he wasn't sure he wanted to do anyway ) had been robbed from their father, and he'd had to make a choice. Obviously, his parents had talked about it, and neither Grayson nor Ethan could figure out why Grayson had been selected. Why no one had talked to them first. Why Lisa, or the lawyer, wouldn't answer any of their questions.

And so, Grayson had to wing it. He thought he'd been doing a pretty good job. He'd thought of himself as Ethan's Alpha for most of their lives, to be honest, and so had everyone else (much to Ethan's chagrin.) It manifested itself differently when they were kids. While Ethan got away with murder, Grayson was held in check, his duties, his _responsibilities_ , as an Alpha drilled into his head since he could understand what words were. _You have power and privilege. Use it to help and protect others, especially your family. Don't wield it against anyone, not even strangers, unless someone's life or honor is at risk._

When the most serious threats in life were the kid who stole his Gushers from his lunchbox every day and the mean lady who drove his bus, these words didn't mean much. Sure, he got into a fair number of fights, and he did look out for Ethan, but no one's life was at risk. No one's _honor_.

Until it was.

****

Ethan forgot about Wyatt as soon as he walked through the door of the house, squealing in delight at the spread on the kitchen table. His mother grinned as she greeted him at the door, giving him a peck on the crown of his head. "Welcome home, sweetie. How was school?"

"Fine," Ethan answered in a rush, looking back and forth from the table to his mother. "Snack Night? Really?"

Lisa nodded, rubbing Ethan's back indulgently. "You boys and Cam have been working hard lately, at school, at your after-school stuff, and have been helping out around the house a lot more. Dad and I thought that a Snack Night was well-earned."

Snack Night was a family tradition that rivaled Christmas morning in how much it was revered in the household. It was held twice a year, maybe three times if they were lucky, and usually on a Friday night, like tonight. Things they were usually forbidden, or only allowed to have in very small quantities, were offered up in abundance, with the only caveat that _you don't make yourself sick, or it's not happening again_. 

Ethan's mouth watered at the thought of Sprite, his favorite soda, something that his mother treated like it was crack-cocaine most days of the year. But on Snack Night, he got his Sprite, his pizza rolls, his Oreos, and he went to bed satisfied until the next Snack Night inevitably rolled around.

"Dad's on his way home. Go wash up and get Cam - the hot food should be ready soon." Lisa watched Ethan sprint up the stairs, calling out Cam's name like the house was on fire. Her Omega was growing up fast, getting taller, prettier by the day, but there were some things that would never change. 

_"Yeah, I heard you the first time, asswipe!"_ Cameron called, her voice muffled behind her bedroom door as Ethan pounded on it. Lisa shook her head. _Some things would never change_. 

By the time Lisa had managed to extricate Grayson from the basketball game and get the other boys off her property, Sean had come home and Cam and Ethan were at the table, salivating. Lisa put the previous pizza rolls, the jalapeno poppers, the chicken wings in the middle of the table, and when she had sat down (no eating could _ever_ begin until Mom was seated) the teenagers dug in with vigor, so much so that Sean and Lisa watched them silently for a few moments in awe.

"We feed them, right? Like, regularly?" Sean asked his wife, a bemused expression on his face as Grayson dripped pizza sauce down the front of his shirt. 

Lisa didn't answer, just smiled into her glass of wine and shrugged.

After the first wave of food had been consumed and mouths weren't so busy chewing, the adults started in on their daily questioning. _How was school? How did your test go, Cam? What did you decide to write your paper about, Gray?_ The teens groaned but answered dutifully, knowing that they wouldn't get the sweet stuff if they didn't comply. The sweet stuff being Oreos, in Ethan's case. 

It was all business as usual until Sean asked about their weekend plans. After that, Ethan's world as he knew it changed forever.

"Wyatt asked Ethan on a date!" Grayson blurted out before his siblings could respond. It must have truly come from his mouth unbidden, because he looked at Ethan guiltily for one split second, before grinning evilly. 

"Oh my _God_ ," Cam said, her glee already dancing in her eyes as her eyes swung to Ethan, and he would have punched her dumb face, if he hadn't been staring at Grayson in shock.

"To the _movies,_ tomorrow night," Grayson added helpfully, smirking at Ethan in triumph before turning innocent eyes onto his parents. "I just thought you should know. For Ethan's safety and everything."

"Okay, Grayson," Lisa said, raising an eyebrow in warning. Ethan had been too shocked to be embarrassed at first, but as Cam looked at him with a stupidly smug expression, promising _hours_ of teasing, and his father loosened his tie in obvious, awkward discomfort, he could feel his cheeks start to get hot and red. He looked down at his plate, his pizza rolls suddenly not so appetizing, and would have considered fleeing from the table had he not had a vested interest in correcting the very _incorrect_ thing Grayson had said.

"He didn't ask me on a date," Ethan mumbled, so softly that his family had to strain to hear him. "He just asked if I wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, _alone_ ," Grayson cut in. "Just the two of you. Brady told me he like, _likes_ you or something. _Gross_."

Just when Ethan was truly going to crumple to the floor in humiliation, Lisa cleared her throat, nudging Sean in the ribs, and his father bought a clue. "Cam, Grayson, help me bring these dishes to the kitchen, alright?" the Alpha asked, his voice leaving no room for debate. 

"Aww, c'mon," Cam groaned. "This is too good."

" _Now_ ," Sean repeated, and Cam and Grayson scrambled out of their chairs at the sudden, scary change in his demeanor, grabbing platters and giving Ethan a final glance before hurrying into the kitchen. 

When the others were gone, Ethan risked a glance at his mother. She was looking at him fondly, with no judgment, just kind, knowing eyes, and Ethan could feel himself start to calm down. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lisa asked. She put a comforting hand on his own, rubbing gently. 

"It's not a date," Ethan responded, looking at her earnestly. "Grayson's wrong - he doesn't like me. He just asked if I wanted to go to the movies, no big deal. I told him I would ask you if it was okay."

"Oh, honey." Lisa patted his hand, sighing in the annoying way adults did when they thought they knew something you didn't. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Do I have to?" Ethan asked, dread building in the pit of his stomach. He hated these touchy-feely mother-son talks, especially when it was about things like _dates_ and _heats_ and other _Omega things._ They were so embarrassing and uncomfortable, when all he wanted to do was forget that he was an Omega.

"Yes- or, you can have this conversation with your dad," Lisa offered, and she barely restrained her laughter at the horrified look on Ethan's face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. C'mon."

Lisa let Ethan stew in his thoughts for a few minutes as they sauntered across the backyard and onto the dirt road they lived on. 

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened," Lisa suggested. Fall had hit their part of New Jersey like a ton of bricks, and she pretended to observe the foliage so that Ethan didn't feel like he was being interrogated. 

"It's just like I said before. I came home from the gym, and the guys were all playing basketball." Ethan curled into himself, like he was trying to disappear inside his hoodie. "Wyatt came over and asked if I wanted to go to the movies. He said that his brother would take us. I told him I would go if you said it was okay."

"Do you _want_ to go?" his mother asked. She had her hands clasped behind her back, walking slowly, casually, like this wasn't so horrifically awkward.

"I mean, I guess," Ethan replied. "I just thought...it was like any other movie night."

"Usually you go in a big group," Lisa reminded him, her lips quirking upward. "It doesn't sound like that is the case this time."

"I thought that was a little weird, but...I just assumed the guys were busy or something. I don't know, I didn't really think about it that hard." Ethan ran a hand over his face. "Honestly, I thought it was a prank. I didn't think it was...a _date_. I still don't think it is."

"Sweetheart, it's definitely a date." His mother finally looked at him with a sympathetic smile, and he felt his stomach drop. A mixture of fear, anxiety, confusion, all mixed together in his chest, but also something like...excitement? Or was that just the anxiety?

Why was this happening to him, _today_ , of all days? On Snack Night? Grayson was probably eating all of the Oreos at home as they spoke. 

"I've noticed how Wyatt looks at you when he comes over to the house," Lisa explained, and Ethan couldn't believe he was having this conversation, with his _mother_. "I think he does like you. And when a Beta asks an Omega he likes out to the movies...well, chances are it's a date."

Ethan digested this information...poorly, like his mothers words were the dairy products he was becoming increasingly unable to eat. It was totally unfathomable to him, that he would be involved in...this kind of stuff, that the other Omegas and girls talked about, that he never understood - never _wanted_ to understand. 

"But...I'm just like the other guys. Not...someone to _like_. I don't even know...I never..." Ethan trailed off, not really sure what he was trying to say. But fortunately, his mother could read between the lines. 

"E...I know I'm biased, as your mother, but you are a smart, funny, _interesting_ person, with a big heart. It is no surprise to me that someone has noticed that." Lisa put an arm around his shoulders, and he leaned into the embrace, something _normal_ and _familiar._

"But...I _look_..." And Ethan just _couldn't_ finish that sentence, didn't know where it had even come from, feelings, insecurities he didn't even know he had bubbling up inside him and wreaking havoc on his already confused brain. 

The other Omegas, even the sporty ones, all wore Omega clothes, more form-fitting clothes, with lace trim and pink and purple and _rhinestones on the butt_ , and even _skirts_ sometimes, and lip gloss, and mascara, and _earrings_ , and some even had their hair long and wavy, like the girls. They looked... _pretty_. The kind of Omegas you would ask on a date. Most mornings _he_ was lucky if he got a comb through his unruly, shoulder-length hair and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and an unstained t-shirt. He wasn't like them. Had never wanted to be, because he'd always wanted to fit in with the Alphas and Betas, to look like them. Like _Grayson_. 

But clearly, that wasn't in the cards, as his pitiful attempts at bulking up had shown. Maybe some days he'd pass as a Beta, but not for long. He'd never grow a beard, or a mustache, or have a super deep voice, and his butt would get bigger, his hips a little wider, and his baby face would get older but stay soft around the edges. It was in that moment that it truly hit him, that his efforts were futile. He'd never truly fit in with the guys.

But he didn't fit in with the Omegas, either, even if he wanted to. He was some ugly duckling, floating by himself in the middle with his zits and baggy shirts and too-long limbs. There was no way that Wyatt liked him, not like _that_. Not that he had any idea what _that_ was, having never had those types of feelings for anyone, he was sure of that. 

"It's a prank," Ethan stated. There was no other explanation. "This is all a prank."

"Ethan Dolan," his mother said, so sternly that Ethan stopped and looked at her curiously. She put her hands on both his shoulders. "Listen to me. Dad and I have always said that what's on the _inside_ is what matters most, not the outside - and that's still true. But I'll not have you thinking there is anything wrong with the way you look."

"But," Ethan began, and he couldn't believe it, he was _tearing up_ , like a little baby, but his mother shushed him. 

"No buts. You look perfect exactly the way you are. And anyone would be lucky to take you on a date." His mother wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. "If you want to go with Wyatt to the movies, you have my permission. We know Wyatt, and his family, and we trust them. More importantly, we trust _you_. But if you don't want to go, then you can tell Wyatt that you are absolutely _forbidden_ from going out."

His mother winked at him, and instead of the humiliation he'd been languishing in for the past thirty minutes, he felt _love_. He gave his mom a tight hug, and she squeezed him back, kissing the top of his head.

"I just...I don't know what I want to do, now that I know..." Ethan explained when he pulled away. As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his back pocket and he pulled it out.

_Hey, just wondering if u asked ur mom about the movies :)_

Ethan swallowed nervously and stowed his phone back in his pocket. "He just texted me."

"I think you can make him sweat it out a few hours," Lisa said, grinning. "I used to do that to your father all the time."

"Oh my God, _Dad_ -" Ethan began, the horror from the kitchen table coming back in full force, the sudden realization that he would have to talk to his father about this, that if he went, would have to _look him in the eye_ when he came back, that he would-

"Don't worry about Dad," Lisa assured him, her smile a bit wicked, and sometimes he wondered if his mother was actually an Alpha. "He knows that he has no authority in this area."

He laughed, despite everything, and nodded. Then he paled again. "What about Cam? And...Grayson?" Christ, Grayson was going to be _awful,_ no matter what he did _._ At least Cam only teased him at home, too busy with her own friends in her own grade to bother with her brothers at school. But he was with Grayson _constantly_. 

"They have even less authority in this area." His mother leaned over, whispering conspiratorially. "If Cam gives you any grief, you let me know. I'll be happy to remind her that _her_ first date was no picnic."

The word "date" still made him feel incredibly uncomfortable, and the concept was so foreign to him he couldn't even picture it. How was a _date_ at the movies different than just...going to the movies? He shook his head- he'd have to think about it later. 

"Thanks, Mom," he replied with a small smile. But then... "And Grayson?"

"That one's going to be tougher," Lisa admitted. "Your brother can be very immature about these things."

"That's the understatement of the year," Ethan muttered. Grayson thought he was a very smooth Alpha, a ladies' man, but 9 times out of 10 he was as cringeworthy as the rest of his group of knuckleheads. "I can't believe he told everyone like that at dinner. I forgot about it as soon as I saw the Snack Night stuff, but I was going to ask you, eventually."

"You know how Grayson is," his mother replied, looking like she wanted to say more but didn't, leaving the rest up to his interpretation. Yeah, he sure knew. _Fucking annoying_ , is what he was.

"Thanks, Mom." Ethan gave her another quick hug, and he thought that he really didn't tell her enough how awesome she was.

It was getting dark, so they turned around and headed back home. If he was going to do thinking, he needed Oreos, and he needed them _now_. 

The kitchen table had been reset with dessert offerings by the time they got back, and only Cam was at the table, eating a bowl of ice cream and scrolling through her phone. Ethan could hear his dad and Grayson yelling at the TV in the other room - a hockey game, it sounded like - and his heart twisted, knowing that while he was welcome, it wouldn't be the same watching with them, not anymore.

Cam looked at Ethan thoughtfully when he sat down, and Lisa mouthed, " _Be nice_ ," to her before disappearing into the kitchen. Probably for more wine. She deserved it.

"So, can you go?" Cam asked bluntly. If there was one thing he could count on, it was his sister not beating around the bush.

Ethan nodded, shy again. "If I want."

"Do you want?" Cam took a bite of ice cream, and when he hadn't answered after a few moments, she urged him on. "Well, do you?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered, focusing on pulling apart the Oreos in front of him, just like he always did. Icing first, then the cookies.

"Do you like Wyatt?" Cameron asked, and she anticipated his answer before he even spoke a word, holding up her hand. "No, I don't mean as a friend. I mean, as in, _like_ like."

"I don't think so." To be honest, Ethan hadn't thought much about anyone but himself lately, and all of his angst. He wondered if he was turning into an egotistical piece of shit like Grayson.

"Have you _ever_ liked someone before?" Cameron put her spoon down, suddenly fascinated. "Like...do you know what it feels like?"

Ethan knew what the movies said it felt like...butterflies in your stomach, and all that. But he didn't know what it felt like when _he_ liked someone. "I...don't think so."

"Wow." Cam sat back in her chair. "You are one weird Omega."

"Thanks a lot," Ethan replied, rolling his eyes. He moved to take his plate of Oreos to his room to avoid further interrogation, but Cam held fast onto his wrist before he could stand.

"Wait..." Cam took a deep breath, and Ethan recognized that as his sister mentally preparing herself to be kind and sisterly. 

Dear _God_.

"If you decide you want to go, I can...help you get ready." Ethan looked around, but there wasn't anyone holding a gun to Cam's head - although her voice would make you believe otherwise. 

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Did Dad put you up to this?"

Cam snorted. "Are you kidding? Dad and Gray noped out of this whole situation as soon as you guys left. I'm doing this because I have a reputation to uphold. I can't have my brother going out and making a fool of himself and tarnishing the family name."

Ethan recognized this as the gesture of love that it was, presented in Cam's...unconventional way, and he nodded. She looked relieved that he didn't press her further. "Okay. Thanks, Cam."

"No problem, asswipe."

***

Ethan decided to go.

He still wasn't convinced it wasn't a prank, but after threatening to tell Mom and Dad about how Grayson had started watching porn regularly (that was a discovery he had instantly wished he hadn't made) if he didn't tell the truth, Grayson assured him that there was no prank. At least, that he was aware of. 

"So, they aren't going to like, pop up behind us in the theater or something?" Ethan demanded, and Grayson groaned, swinging a pillow in Ethan's face. 

"I swear to God, I know nothing about any pranks, E. And honestly, if anyone tried anything Wyatt would beat their asses into next year," Grayson said, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else on the planet than in his room, talking about this.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, frowning. Wyatt sucked at pranks, but he enjoyed _watching_ them.

Grayson looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you stupid? For whatever reason, Wyatt _likes_ you, dumbass. He's not going to let the guys fuck up his date."

Grayson said the last word like it was covered in poison, and Ethan was satisfied that Grayson was being truthful. He was also satisfied that Grayson was so uncomfortable. He hoped to make Grayson even more uncomfortable, about the whole thing, until it was over. He deserved it for spilling the beans, the piece of shit.

Ethan sat down on Grayson's bed (" _Yeah, sure stay awhile, not like this is my fucking room or anything_ ") and texted Wyatt that he could go, and suggested that they see the new GI Joe movie. Wyatt responded almost immediately, like his eyes had been glued to his phone screen since he'd texted before, and that made Ethan a little uneasy, but also a little...flattered?

They texted a bit more about pick-up times before they said good night. The last text Wyatt sent was so unnerving that Ethan had to put his phone down for a second, and then look again to make sure he'd seen correctly.

_See you tomorrow, E <3 <3 _

Never before, ever, had any of the guys texted him hearts. 

"Did he send you a nude or something? Why are you looking at your phone like that?" Grayson asked, trying to peer over Ethan's shoulder.

"Ugh, no, you pervert," Ethan replied in disgust, standing up and tucking his phone in his pocket. "Not everyone is gross like you."

"Hey, I've never sent a nude. I've been asked for one, but I didn't send it." Grayson smirked like the Alpha douchebag he was, and Ethan shook his head. 

"Whatever, Gray. Good night." Ethan closed the door to Grayson's room behind him, not seeing when Grayson's smirk slipped away, and a frown took its place.

***

Ethan had thought that Grayson's announcement at the dinner table the night before was the most mortifying thing to happen to him in recent memory. And then, 5:30pm rolled around on Saturday.

E was finishing up an early dinner when the doorbell rang. His mother answered it, and Ethan heard something that he almost never heard in his house - the sound of other Omegas.

"Ethan Dolan, I can't believe you!" He jumped as he heard the chair next to him scrape on the floor, and the owner of the familiar voice flopped down next to him. 

" _Really_ , Ethan," the other voice joined in, sitting on his other side.

"Um...hi?" Ethan looked back and forth between the two. James was scowling, his long nails clicking as he drummed them against the table, and Larri leaned forward on his elbows, steepling his fingers under his chin as he waited for an explanation.

"How could you not tell us you had a date tonight?!" James demanded, and Ethan choked on the sip of water he'd just taken, coughing for a few moments while neither of the Omegas did anything but look at him in disappointment. 

"How...what?" Ethan asked weakly, and James rolled his eyes.

"Please, Ethan, our entire grade knows that you and Wyatt are going out tonight. And I can't believe I had to find out from someone other than you." James feigned hurt, but Ethan knew he was just mad he hadn't been the first to know something. Sure, he hung out with James and Larri at school most days, and they'd come over a few times, but Ethan wouldn't say they were all really close, or anything. Not close enough to barge into his house uninvited, or feel entitled to _personal_ information about Ethan's life.

"I'm...sorry?" Ethan was totally flummoxed at how to act in such a situation, even more so when he noticed that both of the Omegas each had a huge duffel bag at their feet.

"We forgive you," Larri replied flippantly, and James nodded before Larri continued. "Anyway, we're here to help you get ready."

Ethan blinked. "Get...ready?"

He hadn't really known what that had meant when Cameron had offered the night before - he felt as ready as he was going to be, right now - but he'd agreed to Cameron's help because she was family. This situation all seemed...weird.

"Yes, dummy. Clothes, hair, makeup-" James began, "-and accessories!" Larri finished. They were both beaming at Ethan. "We brought everything, so don't worry. This is going to be so much fun!"

The other Omegas clapped in excitement, and Ethan glanced towards the kitchen in bewilderment. Where had his mother gone, and why wasn't she saving him?

"Oh, I don't think..." Ethan began, his brain shorting out at _makeup_. 

"Look, Ethan. You are like, super cute, obviously- we wouldn't hang out with you if you weren't-" Ethan decided not to examine _that_ too closely, and let James continue - "but this is a date, and you need to look _perfect_."

Ethan remembered what his mother had said last night - that he was perfect the way he was - and he'd believed her, then. Now, he wasn't so sure. 

"I don't know...my sister said, she would help..." Ethan said faintly, suddenly overwhelmed. He'd been feeling good about the...event, all day, just doing his regular routine and looking forward to nice, brainless action flick, but now everything seemed so much more complicated.

"Your sister is super cool, and she should definitely help," Larri assured him. "But she isn't an Omega."

"And Omegas are the best at helping other Omegas," James added. "Now, let's go to your room and try on some of the outfits we brought. We don't have much time. He's coming at 7:00, right?"

Christ, had Wyatt shared their texts with the entire fucking school? He'd have to ask him about that as soon as possible, but now he was being lead by both hands up the stairs in his own house. Lisa popped out of her hiding place in the breakfast nook, feeling guilty that she'd opened the door, but also glad that Ethan was spending time with other Omegas- even ones as...exuberant, as Larri and James.

They passed by Grayson in the hall, and of course, he wasn't wearing a shirt. James and Larri tripped over themselves, managing two coherent words between them before Grayson disappeared back into his room. Ethan could hear him laughing his ass off. He hated that guy so much.

"God, your brother is so fucking hot," James sighed, pushing Ethan into his bedroom, Larri closing the door behind them. "Like, how can you even _live_ with him?"

"He's my brother," Ethan replied, looking affronted. He was used to Omegas lusting after his brother (oh, if they only _knew_ the things he knew about his brother's very disgusting, smelly body) but it never got any less weird. 

"Anyways, clothes first." Larri unzipped his duffel and dumped all of its contents onto Ethan's bed. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ethan asked, and he realized that _everything_ must be wrong with it, because James and Larri didn't even acknowledge he asked a question.

"So, we were thinking like, cute, but casual. Flirty and fun. You know, like you aren't taking it too seriously, but you also are." Larri looked down at Ethan's jeans and squinted, like he was trying to see through them. "Please tell me your legs are shaved."

Ethan's deer in headlights look was answer enough, and James groaned, dumping out his own duffel onto the bed. "Ugh, thank God we prepared. It will waste precious time, but it has to be done."

They manhandled Ethan into the bathroom he shared with Cam (Grayson got his own, the fucking shit) and turned on the bathtub. "Pants, off," James ordered. He had shaving cream in one hand, and a pink razor in the other. 

Ethan didn't usually have a problem undressing in front of Omegas- he did it in gym all the time- but this was a little different. He blushed as he pushed down his jeans, and James clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Have you ever shaved, Ethan?" Larri asked, incredulously, his shock mirroring James', before he switched back into project mode. "James, check his armpits."

Ethan warily raised his arms and James slid his t-shirt over his head, lifting an arm when it was free. "Ugh, we have to do them, too."

Larri closed his eyes. "Okay, okay, we're going to have to multi-task. James, you take care of _this_ situation. I'm going to plug in the curling iron and get the outfit choices laid out. Then, I can get him dressed and do hair while you get the makeup ready."

Ethan was so out of his element that he couldn't come up with any words to protest the situation. All of it seemed harmless enough, but it wasn't _him_. He was hovering on the edge of an anxiety attack, letting James slather shaving cream on his legs while he stood in his underwear in his bathtub, when Cameron popped her head in the bathroom, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Oh thank God, I've been trying to get him to do that for a like a year," Cameron said, and James whipped out the razor and held it up. "Got another razor? If we each do a leg, it won't take as long."

"I can do it-" Ethan began tentatively, but Cam and James shook their heads.

"No way, you'll cut yourself. Everyone does their first time," Cam explained. She dug in her vanity for a fresh razor. "Got one."

Soon, there was a person focused on each of his legs, starting at the bottom of his underwear, under his butt (he wish he'd thought to wear something other than the white hi-cut briefs his mom bought him at Walmart...but then again, what other underwear did he have?) and gliding down to his heel. 

"This is like shaving an ape," Cameron complained, shaking out the full razor into the bathwater. "No offense."

Ethan was too dazed to register the insult, staring down at his legs getting smoother and smoother by the second. It had never occurred to him that this was something he should do, date or no date, but he had to admit he liked the look of it. 

"Arms up," James ordered, and soon, Ethan was hairless - well, the important parts were, anyway. 

They let him rinse himself off in private, pull his underwear back on and swipe on some deodorant before ushering him back into his room. They made him lotion up his legs before bringing his attention to his bed.

There were clothes laid out, three different outfits, each one more disturbing than the last. Unfortunately, instead of taking his side- which wasn't really a side, more like the absence of a side- Cameron was fully on board with everything James and Larri planned to do.

Ethan didn't know why he was allowing this. This was not him. This wasn't something he had ever wanted. But something in the back of his head reminded him of yesterday- when he'd finally accepted he'd never look like a Beta or Alpha. But maybe...maybe, with their help, he could look like an Omega? It was worth a try, at least- he'd tried the other stuff after all, and that hadn't worked out well for him. 

"Nice job, girls," Larri said, looking approvingly at Ethan's legs and giving Cam and James a high-five. James moved to Ethan's dresser and started organizing makeup, and Larri pointed to the first outfit.

"Okay, starting with the least Larri-approved option," Larri began, "We have a pair of denim cut offs, flats, and this adorable pink babydoll top. This look is cute, but not flirty enough. But, if we can't get you into one of the better outfits, this will do." 

The jeans and shoes were okay, but the shirt made Ethan physically recoil. It was so delicate, and flimsy, and...well, pink. He barely had time to gather his thoughts before Larri moved on to the second outfit. "Okay, second-best option. Super cute distressed jeans, halter top, and these wedges. James, look at these."

"Cute!" James squealed, before holding up his hand. "Wait, wait, wait, how tall is Wyatt? We can't have Ethan show up in heels and be taller than his date."

Ethan felt a little bit like he was going to pass out, but he tried to stay in the moment. Do something. "I think...we're about the same height right now, he might be a little taller," Ethan tried to recall.

"No heels, then, case closed," Larri said, tossing the wedges back into his duffel. "We can probably do the flats with this too. Okay, but this, Ethan," Larri presented the third outfit with a flourish, "-this is the _perfect_ outfit."

Cam was doubled over in silent laughter, her eyes watering with unshed tears of mirth. Because the third outfit, the so-called perfect outfit, included a _skirt_.

Ethan had never, ever worn a skirt. Not as a little kid. Not for dressy events, like weddings or funerals. Never, in his entire life.

"Okay, so we have this black denim high waisted skirt- all the rage right now- with these gunmetal buttons down the front, so cute, and a simple tank, I personally like this gray one, and then, this matching black denim jacket, and some high-tops? Ugh, so perfect. Cute, casual, flirty, fun, a little rock n roll, just..." Larri did a chef's kiss, and he clasped his hands in front, eagerly awaiting Ethan's selection. 

"Does...does it really matter?" Ethan asked after a few moments. He can't believe he hadn't thought of this before, but things were getting a little less hazy, the more he stood there. "I mean...will Wyatt really care what I wear? We're going to be in a dark movie theater, watching a movie. He's not even going to be looking at me. And...I've never worn this stuff before, and he still, _likes_ me, I guess."

That was still weird to say, and it must have been weirder for Larri to hear, because his expression was priceless.

"Oh, Ethan, Ethan, Ethan." Larri looked at him like he was a small child. "First off, yes, Wyatt likes the way you look, but this is a date, and you should look extra nice for a special occasion, right?"

"Okay,' Ethan replied cautiously. He guess that made sense.

"And as for the dark movie theater... _honey_. Don't tell me that you think you're going to actually be watching the movie." It was at this point that Ethan noticed Cam squirming uncomfortably. 

"I'm gonna...go check on something for a sec. Call me when it's time for hair and makeup." Cam fled the room, and Ethan felt actual fear.

"What....what else would we be doing?" Ethan asked tiredly. He rubbed his eyes, regretting saying yes to this date, for not kicking these two out when they were in his kitchen. "Why...would we go to a movie, and not...watch the movie?"

For the first time Larri looked like he was at a loss and glanced over to James for help. James pointed to watch on his slim wrist. "Rome is burning, here. He isn't even dressed yet."

"Okay, look, we'll explain while you're getting your hair done- just, choose an outfit, for now," Larri replied uncomfortably, gesturing not very subtly at outfit #3.

Believe it or not, that was the one Ethan was leaning towards. He liked the jacket, and the shirt, and the high-tops, those felt like him, even though he didn't wear tanks very often, too self-conscious about his arms, that were either too muscled, or not muscled enough. The skirt was potentially going to give him a panic attack, but he'd shaved his legs for this, right? Might as well make it worth it.

He'd never escape having to constantly analyze his body, trying to make it better, good enough. No matter what he tried to be. The thought was depressing, but at least now, he had people here to help him.

"Umm...outfit #3, I guess."

Larri made a sound that Ethan had only heard a tea kettle make. "Okay, well, get them on! Oh my gosh, so exciting!"

The skirt was tighter than he expected, shorter too, but with the tank, and the jacket, and the sneakers, it wasn't too bad. Maybe he was getting used to this. Or maybe he was just in shock.

"Oh my God, Wyatt is going to _die_ ," Larri giggled, clapping his hands. "Look at those legs, girl! Long and gorgeous. And smooth, of course."

Ethan had never thought about his legs before. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was surprised that he didn't hate it, that he felt basically comfortable.

"And your cute little butt, too!"

Andddddd he was uncomfortable again.

"Okay, in the chair now," Larri said. Ethan sat in the chair in front of his dresser mirror, looking at the curling iron with trepidation.

"So, I'm just going to brush it out, curl the ends a bit, just make it a bit fuller, you know?" Larri babbled, and Ethan had no idea what he was talking about but the clothes were okay so he just let him do what he wanted.

Larri started to work, and James sat on the floor next to him. "Okay, E...the movie theater."

Ethan had forgotten about this conversation.

"When a guy takes you to a movie on a date...." James began, and Ethan was surprised to see him blush. 

"...maybe he wants to watch a movie?" Ethan suggested.

"He's probably going to want to, you know...kiss you. Make out. And he'll definitely be looking at you."

Ethan was speechless, and James took advantage of Ethan's shock by grabbing one of his hands and starting to file his nails. Ethan didn't even flinch.

Ethan wasn't an idiot, he knew what people did, where babies came from, all of that, but...he had never applied that all to himself, considered that it was something _he_ might do. Especially not _tonight_.

"I think I better cancel...I'm feeling sick." He truly felt nauseous, the past 24 hours turning everything in his life upside down, shaking it, until it dumped him here, confused, unhinged, and exhausted. For the second time in that same 24 hours he wanted to cry. He had thought he was agreeing to a movie. Not.. all of this.

Cam tentatively slid into the room, and hearing silence, moved closer to Ethan.

"That outfit is actually really dope, E," Cam commented, her wide eyes glued to the skirt, and Ethan could tell it was a genuine compliment. But when she saw his ashen face in the mirror, she looked at him concerned. "Hey, what's up? You don't look so good."

"I don't want to make out with anyone, Cam. I just...I thought we were watching a movie." A single tear escaped, and Cam wiped it away before he could, an action that was just another disconcerting piece of this whole fucking day.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen to me." Ethan turned his head as much as could with Larri still fussing with it, and Cam took his hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know that right? _You_ get to decide all that. And if that snot-nosed Beta wants to do more than you want, you kick him in the balls - _hard,_ like I taught you- and then you call me, alright? And I'll be there right away, and I'll also kick him in the balls, and then take you home. Okay?"

Ethan squeezed her hand in confirmation and gave her a small smile. "Okay."

The next twenty minutes were a blur. Once his hair was finished, James tortured his face, deciding that there was no choice, he had to tweeze Ethan's eyebrows, like, yesterday, leaving Ethan red and tender. 

"We'll cover it with concealer," James assured him when Ethan touched his eyebrow, wincing in pain. Ethan didn't know what that was, but he didn't argue, just wanting this to be over.

Finally, at 6:45, Cam, James, Larri, and Ethan all stood in front of Ethan's full-length mirror, surveying their work. 

"You just, look, like, perfect," Larri declared, and James nodded enthusiastically. Cam wasn't as effusive, but she clapped Ethan on the shoulder and gave him a wink. 

"You'll do, kid."

His hair was basically the same as it always was, just a bit more teased, curls a bit more defined, brushing against his shoulders. The tweezing of his eyebrows was the main makeup event, and after covering up the trauma with concealer, and swiping on some mascara and lip gloss, James decided it was enough. 

In another uncharacteristic move that almost made Ethan fall out of his chair, Cam had brought in one of her necklaces, a shorter gold one with a simple star charm, and fastened it around his neck. Larri beamed in approval.

It was...weird. Ethan had always imagined that being in this stuff would make him feel like an alien. But he still felt...like himself. Sure, the skirt and tucked in shirt defined his waist more than he was used to, showed a lot more leg than he was used to, but everything else was just him, just...slightly exaggerated. A little more refined. 

"Do you like it?" James asked, and the Omegas looked at him in eager anticipation. 

"Yeah...I do," Ethan replied, surprised to find he truly meant it.

"So do we," James answered gleefully, and the Omegas gave him an awkward group hug before pulling away. "See, you can be you, and look like an Omega."

Ethan looked at James with wide eyes, and realized that maybe the Omega was a bit more perceptive than he'd realized. 

The moment was broken when Larri shoved a small shoulder bag into his hands, a simple black one, no bells and whistles. 

"Okay, this is for your phone," and James waited for Ethan to put his phone in the bag, like he was a small child, "your lip gloss, in case you need to refresh-" James' eyebrows wiggled at that, and Ethan laughed nervously, "and some money. He should pay for everything, but just in case."

Ethan took some of his allowance money out of his wallet and shoved it in the bag, putting it over his shoulder. 

"Last thing- Tic Tac," Larri sang, and he dumped some into Ethan's hand. Ethan had forgotten how weird Tic Tacs were.

"Oh my gosh, okay, he's going to be here soon! We have to pack up super quick and get out of here before then," James instructed, and Cam and Ethan helped the Omegas throw their stuff into their duffels and followed them down the stairs. James and Larri brushed off Ethan's thanks as they rushed out the door, and made him promise to text as soon as he got home to tell them everything that had happened.

"And I mean everything!" James called from the driveway, and Ethan couldn't help but roll his eyes.

What a fucking whirlwind. He was exhausted and he hadn't even gone out on the date yet. 

When he went back to the kitchen, his mother was standing with Cam. Lisa looked at him for a few moments and smiled, kissing him on the head. "Have a good time, sweetie. Call us if you need us."

Ethan had expected to have his picture taken, or tears, or _something_ , but his mother was really way more awesome than he'd ever realized. 

"Can you believe that goal? That was _insane_ , and to think, the Leafs traded him for-" Grayson and his father had come barreling into the kitchen, presumably for more snacks, but they stopped dead when they saw Ethan.

Ethan had been dreading this, just a little bit, but he tried to keep his cool, pretend like everything was normal. "Good game on?"

His father recovered first, setting the empty popcorn bowl on the counter and nodding. "Yeah, yeah, one hell of a game. Hey, you have a good time, alright?"

His father patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before looking over to his twin. "Gray, can you get the popcorn? I have to run to the can."

Ethan watched his father escape, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He peeked quickly at his phone - 6:54- before stowing it back in his purse. He was going to get a quick drink of water before he left, when he realized that Grayson was still staring at him. He looked at his mother and Cam for guidance, but they just sort of shrugged, like a "Hey, what can you do."

Ethan slid past Grayson and went to the sink, grabbing a glass and taking a few gulps of water. He wished he'd thought to pee earlier, but he could do that at the theater. Would give him a good excuse to escape if he needed to.

Grayson was still staring at him when he turned around, but this time his expression was less shock, and more...something else. 

"You okay?" Ethan asked his twin warily. Cam noped out of the kitchen at the resulting look on Grayson's face, calling a "Break a leg!" to Ethan over her shoulder.

Grayson looked from Ethan, to his mother, to Ethan, and crossed his arms. He looked pissed off, majorly so. But when he opened his mouth to speak, his mother cut him off. "Why don't you tell Ethan to have a good time, and then get that popcorn for your dad, hmm?"

Grayson scowled, muttering, "Herv a gerd time," under his breath, before refilling the bowl from the large contained on the counter and stalking back into the den to his father.

Before Ethan could analyze _that_ situation any further, there was a knock on the door. 

Ethan jumped, but quickly shouldered his bag, giving his mother an anxious glance before reaching for the door knob. Okay, he was a little nervous now, but only because everyone had made such a big deal out of it. Obviously, everything would be cool, because it wasn't really a date, and if it was a date, Wyatt would still be like he always was, just another goofy Beta who hung out at their house. Ethan took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everything was _not_ going to be cool.

The Beta standing on his doorstep was definitely Wyatt, but any type of Wyatt that Ethan had ever seen, and they'd known him a _long_ time.

The poor guy clearly hadn't been expecting Ethan to answer the door, because his wide eyes got even wider, and the words on his lips had died as soon as Ethan gave him a tentative smile, leaving him gaping like a fish.

"Hi, Wyatt," Ethan said, tamping down the urge to be shy and weird and just act normal. He could see that Wyatt's hands were shaking where he clutched a bouquet of flowers, and the Beta looked like he was on the verge of tears, he was so terrified.

One of them had to be normal, and that clearly was not going to be Wyatt.

"Um, are those for me?" Ethan asked, still smiling, holding out his hands encouragingly. He was winging this shit big time, but he figured that being nice was as good a plan as any. 

Wyatt nodded dumbly, extending his shaking arm slowly towards Ethan. "They're really beautiful," Ethan said, giving them a sniff for emphasis. "Thank you."

Ethan turned to bring them to the kitchen, but when Wyatt didn't follow, he had to turn back to the Beta and gesture into the house. "Come in for a second, it's okay. Let me just give these to my mom to put into water. She's good at that stuff."

On cue, Lisa appeared in the foyer, casually, like she hadn't been watching the proceedings the whole time, feeling very proud of her kind Omega son. Wyatt stepped in, but lingered on the threshold, shoving his shaking hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, hi, Wyatt. How are you?" Lisa asked warmly. Her heart was breaking for the poor Beta, remembered how hard it was to date as a teen, when everything was so new, and scary. 

"Oh, uh, hi Mrs. Dolan. I'm fine, how are you?" The niceties fell out of his lips easily, because he'd said them a million times before, and Lisa could almost laugh. He most definitely not fine, but he'd stopped shaking as much, now that he could focus on her instead of Ethan. "I'm great, thank you, Wyatt. Those are beautiful flowers, that was very thoughtful. I'd be happy to arrange them for you and put them in your room, Ethan."

"Thanks, Mom," Ethan said gratefully, and for a split second he almost asked her if she would go with them, to support _him_ while he supported Wyatt, but he kissed her on the cheek instead. "See you later."

"Have fun. Nice seeing you, Wyatt." Lisa disappeared back into the kitchen, and she must have waved to Wyatt's brother through the kitchen window, because he honked in greeting, scaring the shit out of an already spooked Wyatt.

Ethan could have laughed now, at how nervous he had been in his bedroom. _Makeout_. Wyatt could hardly look at him. Ethan didn't understand this exact type of fear, but he'd definitely been this nervous, paralyzed, at different points in his life, and he could empathize.

"Hey," he said, taking a very small step towards his friend, who was half looking at him, half looking at the ground. "This...this doesn't have to be scary, okay? I know it's different, and a little weird- a _good_ weird-" he added quickly, noting Wyatt's panicked expression, "-but it's still just us. At the movies, like always. Just...without the Alphas. Thank God."

If there as one thing that Wyatt and Ethan had always bonded over, it was how fucking annoying they both found Alphas most of the time. Wyatt finally looked at him full on then, and nodded, giving him a small, but relieved, smile. "Okay."

"Okay," Ethan repeated, grinning, and this time Wyatt followed him out of the house, closing the door gently behind him. Lisa leaned against the other side of the wall, and her heart could have burst. She had moments, just like any parent, when she wondered if she was doing a good job, was raising good people. She knew then that she must be doing something right.

***

Ethan was relieved that Wyatt started to act more normal, and by the time they reached the theater, it almost felt like nothing had changed. 

Wyatt's brother waved at them and sped off, and now that they were alone, truly alone, Ethan could see Wyatt start to tense. 

"You gonna go buy our tickets or what?" Ethan asked, cuffing Wyatt on the arm. "I'm not leaving until I see some shit get blown up."

"That's the best part, isn't it?" Wyatt returned to himself again, sort of, and chuckled when Ethan rolled his eyes and said, "Duh, obviously."

"Okay, be right back." Wyatt made his way to the ticket counter, and Ethan noticed his steps seemed a bit more sure. 

They made their way through the crowds milling through the lobby, tickets in hand, and stopped by the concession counter. 

Ethan had been prepared to buy his own snacks, especially he saw how expensive they were, but Wyatt brushed him off. "I spent the whole summer working, mowing lawns for mean old people. I will not have that be in vain."

"That's fair," Ethan conceded, and he accepted his soda and popcorn gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, E."

Ethan let Wyatt guide him lightly by the shoulder until they reached a spot about seven rows from the screen, towards the middle. Wyatt looked at him in question and Ethan nodded his approval. They sat, and in the still-lit theater, it was exactly as it had always been. Chatting, laughing, spilling popcorn on the floor. But when the lights started to dim, Wyatt looked at him, hesitantly.

"Hey, E?"

"Yeah?" Ethan whispered, conscious of the others around them.

"I didn't say this earlier, because I...I was too nervous, you know, but, you look...really pretty. I mean, you always do, but...you look especially pretty today." Even in the darkness, Ethan could see the red on Wyatt's cheekbones, illuminated by the glowing screen. 

Ethan could feel his own cheeks heat up, his stomach flipping uncomfortably. "Thanks. You look nice, too."

It wasn't a lie - objectively speaking, Wyatt had cleaned up well, trading his usual dirty jeans and t-shirt for clean jeans and a button down, his hair combed, smelling like...nothing (that was rare for boys their age, who either reeked of BO or whatever godawful scent AXE had just put on the market.) He knew that his observation about Wyatt was different than the sentiment that Wyatt had expressed, that Wyatt's words had more meaning behind them than his did. That he _felt_ something. And Ethan wondered, for the first time in his life, thinking of Cam's comment in the kitchen- _Wow, you're one weird omega_ \- why he'd never felt anything like that before. Most of the guys in the group had had crushes, the secret beaten out of them, sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally, and then teased mercilessly about it until the next guy inevitably got bitten by the bug. He knew that James and Larri certainly had feelings, very disturbing feelings, about his _brother_ , for instance. But he didn't think he'd ever had a crush, or found someone attractive like his friends found Grayson.

Was something wrong with him?

When the movie started, Ethan stopped brooding and paid attention, and the movie wasn't good by any means, but shit did get blown up, and that was enough for Ethan. His soda was cold, his popcorn was salty, and Wyatt had put an arm around his shoulders, a gesture that Ethan wouldn't realize until later had taken an enormous amount of courage. In the moment, it felt nice, comforting, like when Grayson would do it when they were watching something on the couch, not fighting for once, just hanging out. It was a warm, solid weight, and Ethan enjoyed it for what it was.

When the credits rolled and the lights came back up, Wyatt removed his arm, and Ethan missed it, a little. They followed the crowd out into the lobby, outside the theater, and after Wyatt had texted his brother, his arm found its way around Ethan's shoulders again, and Ethan didn't protest.

Wyatt's brother was a master at making potentially awkward car rides bearable, and once he got them talking, Ethan and Wyatt explained the movie in great detail. Ethan concluded, as they pulled into his driveway, that despite the rocky beginning, he had had a good time. 

The front door light wasn't on, and Wyatt's brother had turned the car around before letting them getting out, so that his headlights were facing the road. Ethan insisted he could make it to the house by himself, but Wyatt insisted on joining him. The teens fumbled their way out of the car and tried not to trip in the pitch dark, and when Ethan did, because he _always_ did, Wyatt managed to catch him before he fell.

"I had a good time," Ethan said when they finally reached the door. He could barely make out Wyatt's features, but he could see enough, dim light from the den making its way into the foyer and then weakly through the small windows, and he hoped that Wyatt could see his smile, because it was genuine. "Thank you. And thank you for the flowers."

"I'm glad...you had a good time. I did too." Wyatt was getting shaky again, and Ethan thought it was probably best to say goodnight before he became mute again.

"Cool, cool. So...see you on Monday, at school?" Ethan reached for the doorknob, managing to open the door a crack before Wyatt grabbed his wrist gently. 

"Wait." 

"Yeah?"

Wyatt took a deep breath, let go of Ethan's wrist only to take hold of his hand. "I...really like you, Ethan. And...if you decide, that maybe you like me too, I would like it...if you would be my Omega."

Wyatt exhaled, like he'd been holding those words in like a prayer the entire night, and all of Ethan's brooding thoughts from the movie theater came tumbling back into his brain, down into his throat, choking him. 

"I...I need some time...to think..." Ethan replied weakly, and again, it was true, but...but. 

Wyatt nodded quickly. "Yeah, I get that. I'm sorry if this is a lot. I've just...liked you, for a long time, and...I wanted you to know."

The door creaked open a bit further, now that Ethan's hand wasn't on the knob, and his eyes flicked briefly inside. He was letting the cold air in. He looked back at Wyatt, and he squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"One more thing, E. And say no, if you want. I won't be mad or anything. I was just wondering, if...I could kiss you."

Two and a half hours ago, this boy had been basically a puddle on his doorstep, and now, he was asking to kiss him?

He felt like this could be the prank, but he knew that Wyatt really did like him, could understand that, even if he couldn't imagine what it felt like for him to like someone. 

Ethan hadn't thought much about kissing, or anything beyond it, and he didn't have any special rules, traditions, like some omegas did, about this sort of stuff. He thought Wyatt was a good person, and if he wanted to kiss him...that wasn't a big deal, was it? Just a little one?

Christ, maybe he was pranking himself. He'd been crying about this in his room three hours ago.

"Okay, but...just one," Ethan agreed. Wyatt sucked in a breath, like he hadn't expected Ethan to say yes, but he squeezed Ethan's hand again, and leaned forward. Ethan closed his eyes, because he knew that was what you were supposed to do, and when Wyatt's lips tentatively pressed against his own, he thought it felt nice. Comforting, like an arm around his shoulder. He could definitely do this again, one day.

The world had other plans.

One minute, Wyatt's lips were on his, and the next, he was being tugged violently by the shoulder into the house, so hard he knew it had been dislocated, and he screamed in pain, falling onto his ass on the hard wood floor of the foyer. 

An acrid smell filled his nostrils, and through his watering eyes he could see the bare back of his twin brother, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Ethan could only imagine the fire in his eyes, but the terror on Wyatt's reflected it back perfectly.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll kill you."

Grayson said it with so much venom, but so calmly, that it made Ethan's skin crawl. He heard footsteps running down the stairs, his parents shouting at them, and then Wyatt fled into the darkness. 

The next thirty seconds was a blur.

He saw his father storm past him, slam the door shut, and grab Grayson by the scruff of his neck, his father's own scent stronger and much more unpleasant than Grayson's. Grayson was still vibrating with fury, but their father was even more furious, and Grayson had no choice but to submit to the superior Alpha.

His mother had fallen to the floor beside him, kissing his head, helping him stand up so that they could get out, away from the stench, and Cameron was ghost white at the bottom of the stairs, surveying the scene in horror. 

Ethan didn't know how much his parents had seen or heard, but they seemed to know exactly what had happened, even without Ethan's tearful explanation. 

"It was just...a little kiss," Ethan sobbed. "He didn't force me, he asked and I said he could. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I didn't know..."

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault," Lisa soothed. They were on his parent's bed, Ethan cradled in his mother's arms, and he didn't know how Cam had managed to get an ice pack, but there was one pressed against his shoulder, and his sister was right by his side, holding his hand. 

"Grayson....Grayson said he would _kill him_ , if he touched me again." Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, continuing to run her hands through Ethan's hair, scratching his scalp, wanting to rock him but not wanting to hurt his shoulder. 

"It was...just a little kiss," Ethan repeated, burying his face deeper into his mother's neck. "I would never...do more than I was ready for...."

"Shh, I know, I know, honey. You didn't do anything wrong." 

The pain in his shoulder was excruciating, so much so that he felt like he was going to puke. "Mom, hurts, so much..."

"I know, baby. We need to get you to the ER." Lisa transferred Ethan's shaking body to Cam, who held him like she did when he was little, like he was her doll.

"Help him get into something more comfortable, Cam. You won't be able to change his shirt, but you can get some pants on him at least. Wash his face, too. I'll be back."

Cam nodded, knowing that her mother was going to check if the coast was clear, if the Alphas had moved out of the foyer to somewhere more secure. 

She coaxed Ethan off the bed, slowly, and helped him walk to his room, change into a pair of sweats. Ethan didn't usually like to be coddled, but he was so afraid, so guilty, so confused, he couldn't function. And his shoulder hurt so fucking much.

Cam moved him into the bathroom, wet a washcloth. Mascara was running down his face like the movies, and she tackled it with makeup removed before gently wiping his face with the soft cloth, any remnants of the kiss that Wyatt had given him. The last kiss Wyatt would give him.

Probably that anyone would give him.

News like this traveled fast. Even if Wyatt didn't report his threat to the police - which he absolutely could do, if he wanted - he'd still tell his brother, his parents. And they would warn everyone else about Grayson Dolan, the insane, feral Alpha, who'd gone berserk over a kiss. 

He'd doubted a Beta or Alpha would get within 50 feet of him, ever again.

When Lisa appeared in the bathroom again, she was dressed, and she nodded at Cameron. They helped Ethan down the stairs, and into the car, Cameron holding Ethan while their mother white-knuckled the steering wheel. 

"Where did they go?" Ethan finally asked, when they were approaching the hospital. The pain was making him dizzy now, and he tried to focus on Cam's breathing, almost forgetting his question the instant he'd asked it.

Lisa swallowed roughly. "I don't know."

"What is Dad going to do to him?" Cam asked quietly, and that had been Ethan's next question, if he would have remembered.

"I don't know."


End file.
